La cajita de musica
by DrkMajo
Summary: cuando amas tanto a alguien y muere.... solo un milagro podra cambiar el destino... TrunksxPan Fragon Ball GT


La cajita de música

Eran las 5:30 pm Pan y Trunks estaban mirando el atardecer desde una pendiente, Pan traía en sus manos una cajita de música que Trunks le había regalado y tenia una melodía muy triste, le traía muchos recuerdos, ninguno de los dos hablaba solo miraban el atardecer acompañados por la triste melodía, hasta que uno de ellos se aventuró a hablar

- Te gusta mucho esa melodía, verdad? -dijo sacándola de sus pensamientos

- Eh?... si -dijo no muy segura

- Es una melodía muy triste

- Si -hizo un pequeño silencio- pero me ayuda a relajarme y a meditar

- Sobre que?

- Sobre las cosas que pasan...

- Eh? -dijo sin comprender-

- Es que cuando peleamos -hizo una pequeña pausa- olvídalo 

- No, dímelo, tal vez puedo ayudarte

- Esta bien, mm... como decirlo... mm... es que cada vez que peleamos puede pasar algo...

- A que te refieres?

- Cada vez que peleamos, hay la posibilidad de que... algún ser querido muera

- Pero aun están las esferas del dragón

- Ese no es el punto, Trunks -dijo levantando un poco la voz- y si no existieran las esferas? -dijo calmándose de nuevo- ninguno de nosotros viviría ahora

- Pero si las hay, no tenemos porque preocuparnos por eso

- Si las hay, pero no podría soportar verlo morir, aunque fuera solo un momento y si lo reviven y vuelve a morir no lo podría soportar, además no sería justo que solo nosotros las usáramos, otras personas también las querrían para eso...

- ...........

- Trunks, prométeme que si muero no me van a revivir con las esferas del dragón -dijo como si pensara que moriría

- Pero.....

- Prométemelo Trunks!

- Esta bien lo prometo, pero no pienses en eso, ahora que te  tengo no te voy a perder, no voy a dejarte nunca ni voy a dejar que te pase nada malo, eso tenlo por seguro -dijo mientras la abrazaba

- Pero tampoco quiero que hagas una tontería, no soportaría que algo malo te pasara, jamas podría perdonármelo

- No te preocupes, no lo haré, siempre estaré contigo… siempre... -la abraza más fuerte contra él y le besa en la frente- pero prométeme que tu también estarás conmigo

- ..... Te...  te lo prometo Trunks -Trunks la besa tiernamente el los labios entonces a Pan le salió una lágrima que rodeó su mejilla hasta caer al piso, ella sabía que no podría cumplir su promesa...

Se quedaron viendo el atardecer por unos momentos más, les acompañaba aun la melodía, vieron como el sol terminó de ocultarse en el mar, a Pan le dolía su pecho pero disimulaba frente a Trunks ya que nadie sabía de su enfermedad, y así permanecieron en silencio hasta que el último rayo desapareció en el cielo y a Pan le salió una lágrima ya que sabía que era tal vez, la última vez que veía el atardecer... la luz de la luna se reflejó en la lágrima, Trunks la notó y la secó con su mano

- No llores, siempre estaré contigo

- Tr... Trunks... -dijo tartamudeando-

- Te amo Pan... te amo

- Yo también te amo Trunks -y así los dos se besaron nuevamente pero pararon porque empezó a llover repentinamente

- Pan creo que debemos regresar

- Hazlo tu, yo me quedaré aqu

- Entonces yo me quedaré contigo

- No es necesario, yo estaré bien

- Recuerda que te prometí que no te iba a dejar y no lo haré, pero debemos buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche, mm... vamos a ver... ¡mira ahí hay una cueva, vamos!

Ambos s pusieron de pié y Pan agarró su cajita de música y se fueron caminando hacia la cueva, desde ahí se podía ver como la luna se reflejaba en el mar, entonces Pan abrió la cajita y nuevamente se volvió a escuchar la melodía, ella lucía muy triste y Trunks se preguntaba que le pasaba pero no se lo había preguntado aun, tal vez por miedo de cómo reaccionara pero se armó de valor y le dijo

- Pan, por... porque hoy estas tan triste? -dijo no muy seguro

Pan se puso un poco nerviosa porque no sabía que decirle

- Este... este... yo...

- Que pasa? -dijo muy tiernamente

- Yo... yo tengo miedo de que algún día me dejes de amar -dijo mientras pensaba que tal vez la odiaría por no decirle nada de su enfermedad

- Porqué dices eso? Tu sabes que siempre te voy a amar

- Pase lo que pase?

- Pase lo que pase, ni siquiera la muerte me va a impedir que yo te ame

- Trunks... perdóname si es que en algún momento te hiero 

- No te preocupes, siempre estaremos juntos en todo momento, sabes porque? Porque te amo

- Trunks... te amo

- Yo también te amo Pan -y se besaron tiernamente, pero mientras más largo era el beso más pasión tenía, hasta que en un momento de debilidad de ambos… se entregaron mutuamente…

En ese momento a Pan no le importaba nada, solo el gran amor que sentía por él, mientras la melodía de la cajita los acompañaba........

Eran las 6 de la mañana cuando los rayos del sol entraron en la cueva donde Pan y Trunks la habían convertido en su lecho de amor, Pan despertó primera, al ver a Trunks a su lado recordó lo que pasó la noche anterior, luego se levantó con mucho cuidado intentando de no levantar a su acompañante, se vistió y se acercó a su cajita que aun sonaba su melodía, la melodía que les acompañó toda la noche anterior, entonces se sentó al borde de la cueva, escuchó la melodía por unos momentos con los ojos cerrados, los abrió de nuevo y mirando a su cajita dijo

- Tu has sido testigo de lo que pasó aquí, me acompañaste hasta en este momento, pero es hora que me despida de ti y acompañes a Trunks ahora... -en ese momento Trunks despertó y se vistió rápidamente, tenía un poco de vergüenza de mirar a Pan después de lo que pasó anoche

- (Pensando) no tengo porqué tener vergüenza, Pan es mi novia y así fue la forma de demostrarle cuanto la amo -entonces se armó de valor y cuando la vio sentada en el borde de la cueva se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado, ella lo miro

- Buenos días Trunks

- ( un poco sorprendido) buenos días Pan -se quedaron callados un momento escuchando la melodía, hasta que Trunks decidió hablar

- Pan... yo... yo quiero decirte que...  que después de... de lo de anoche... no... no pienses que... que... que yo...

- Lo que pasó anoche fue muestra de cuanto nos amamos Trunks

- Entonces no estas molesta conmigo? -dijo tiernamente

- No, porque habría de estarlo? Yo también lo quise -entonces se abrazaron y se besaron con ternura y con mucho amor, escuchando la música unos momentos hasta que.......

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAHHHH!!!!!!!... -gritaba con dolor

- ¡¡Pan, Pan que te pasa!!

- ¡¡¡¡AAAHHH!!!!.... -gritaba mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho, luego empezó a toser y salió sangre por su boca)

- ¡¡Pan!! -dijo muy asustado Trunks, la llevó volando lo más rápido que pudo al hospital

- Tr... Trunks... per... do... na... me...

- ¡No hables que te vas a cansar, en un momento llegamos! -dijo aun muy asustado

Llegaron al hospital y atendieron de inmediato a Pan, la colocaron en una camilla e iban a toda prisa, los doctores y enfermeras, a emergencia, Trunks también seguía la camilla mientras le decía a Pan:

- No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien amor, yo siempre voy a  estar contigo -dijo hasta que llegaron a una sala de emergencia en donde él no podía pasar entonces grit

- ¡Pan te amo!

Luego llamó a su mamá para que les avise a los demás donde estaba y lo que había pasado, después de hablar con su madre Trunks se sentó en una silla, apoyó sus codos en sus piernas y con sus manos entrelazadas empezó a llorar por su amada Pan, apretando muy fuerte los ojos y los dientes, después de unos cuantos minutos llegaron todos al hospital y se encontraron con Trunks; Milk, Videl, Bulma y Bra estaban llorando mientras Gohan fue donde estaba Trunks y le dijo

- ¡Trunks que fue lo que pasó con Pan y porqué estaba contigo cuando sucedió! -dijo desesperado

- Gohan cálmate, dejemos que Trunks nos explique lo que pasó -dijo Gokú tratando de calmar a Gohan, pero por su voz se notaba que estaba preocupado

Y así Trunks les explicó todo lo que pasó, menos lo de anoche eso lo creía intimo y no tenía nadie porqué enterarse

- Eso fue lo que pasó y aun no entiendo como... -dijo mientras lloraba se sentía inútil al no poder hacer nada

Goten se sentó al lado de Trunks para consolarlo ya que él sabía que eran novios, en realidad era el único hasta antes de que pasara esto, pues lo tuvo que decir, todos se quedaron consternados al escucharlo, no sabían como reaccionar, todos sabían que Trunks era un buen muchacho, pero por otra parte era mucho mayor que ella, todos fueron sacados de sus pensamientos al ver que un doctor salía de la sala de emergencia y se hacercaba a ellos, todos se fueron con el doctor rápidamente para preguntarle sobre el estado de Pan y el primero en hablar fue Trunks

- Cómo está ella doctor?! -dijo desesperado

- Cómo esta mi hija?! -dijo Videl 

- No les voy a mentir, ni tampoco les voy a dar falsas esperanzas así que seré claro... Pan sufre una enfermedad que ataca poco a poco desde los pulmones, hasta llegar al corazón, si se detecta a tiempo se puede recuperar... pero ella... 

- Qué le pasa a Pan! -dijo Gohan levantando la voz

- Pan ya está en la etapa final, lo siento pero... tal vez no pase de esta noche...

- Qué???!!! -dijeron todos sorprendidos 

- Podemos pasar a verla? -dijo Gokú tratando de mantener la calma

- Si, pero no tarden mucho -dijo el doctor, luego se retir

La noticia le partió el corazón a Trunks que se quedó helado al escuchar lo que dijo el doctor, todos pasaron menos Trunks que aún estaba paralizado ante la noticia y Goten que trataba de reanimarlo, pero Trunks al ver al doctor irse intentó alcansarlo pero Goten lo detuvo

- ¡Suéltame Goten! -gritó lleno de furia por no poder hacer nada para salvar a su novia

- Tranquilízate Trunks, no podemos hacer nada

- ¡Que me sueltes! -le gritó al mismo tiempo que lo empujó para soltarse de él, cuando alcanzó al doctor le agarró del cuello de la bata 

- ¡Tienes que hacer algo para salvarla!

- No puedo, lo siento -dijo desviando la mirada hacia el suelo

- ¡¡¡Escúchame bien, tu tienes que salvarla, ahora que está conmigo no voy a perderla, me entiendes!!!

- ¡Déjalo Trunks! -le gritó Goten y lo golpeó en la cara para que reaccionara

Trunks se arrodilló y puso sus manos en el suelo y empezó a llorar desesperadamente, Goten trataba de consolarlo, pero nada parecía hacerle efecto, luego se separó de él y salió por la ventana volando hacia la cueva en donde había pasado la noche con Pan, Goten intentó perseguirlo pero Vegeta lo detuvo

- Déjalo, necesita estar solo un momento 

- Pero... está bien Sr. Vegeta -y se fue a ver a Pan

Trunks ya había llegado a la cueva y recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior, pero luego vio la cajita musical de Pan, la agarró y se fue a la pendiente donde habían visto el atardecer, abrió la cajita y la melodía empezó a sonar mientras él lloraba y sus lágrimas caían en la cajita

- Porque -decía mientras lloraba- porqué prometiste algo que no ibas a cumplir, porqué a nosotros, porqué tenía que pasarnos esto, porque... -y seguía llorando odiándose así mismo porque él le había prometido que no la dejaría morir que no dejaría que nada malo le pasara y sin embargo, no puede hacer nada para salvarle la vida

Luego aparece Vegeta donde estaba su hijo

- Trunks -dijo en un tono dulce

- Papá si vienes a burlare será mejor que te vallas porque no tengo ánimo para nada

- No vine a burlarme -dijo levantando un poco la voz- hijo -dijo calmándose de nuevo- se por lo que estas pasando, pero ella también sufre si no estas a su lado, Trunks ella te necesita a su lado, tienes que apoyarla en todo -dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro

- Gracias papá, así lo har

Y cerró la cajita de música  y partió hacia el hospital y entró a la habitación de Pan por la ventana, al verlo entrar todos salieron para dejarlos solos, Trunks se acercó a la camilla y le tomó la mano, Pan abrió los ojos y vio a Trunks

- Tr... Trunks -dijo débilmente

- Sssssshhhhhhh, no digas nada, no te esfuerces -le dijo mientras hacía un gran esfuerzo por no llorar

- Perdo... na... me... por no... decirte nada de... mi enfermedad... -dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Trunks entre las suyas- sé que... voy a morir

- No, no digas eso, tu no vas a morir -decía mientras trataba de no llorar, pero se le escaparon algunas lágrimas que cayeron en sus manos- Te traje tu cajita de música -la abrió y dejó que la melodía se escuche por toda la habitación

- Trunks... yo no quiero estar aqu

- Eh?

- No, no quiero... morir aquí, por favor llévame a la pendiente

- Pero Pan tu no...

- Por favor...

- Los demás querrán saber donde estas

- Ya... ya me despedí de ellos, por favor -Trunks dudó un poco pero luego se decidió y la besó en la frente para luego cargarla entre sus brazos  mientras ella tomo la cajita de música y Trunks salió volando por la ventana 

Mientras tanto Gokú, Gohan, Goten y Vegeta dejaron de sentir el Ki de Pan y Trunks en la habitación, pero no dijeron nada para no empeorar las cosas; Videl abrazaba a Gohan, Milk a Gokú, Bulma a Vegeta y Bra a Goten mientras lloraban.

Trunks llegó a la pendiente y recostó a Pan mientras que ella abrió la cajita  y se escuchó la hermosa pero triste melodía (Ya había anochecido)

- La luna y las estrellas están hermosas -dijo Pan mientras las miraba maravillada- luego desvió la vista hacia Trunks- Trunks perdóname por no cumplir mi promesa -dijo mientras unas lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos

- Yo... yo tampoco pude cumplir mi promesa

- Eh?

- Si... aquí fue donde te prometí que estaría siempre contigo y que nunca...

- Y que nunca me dejarías morir

- Si, nunca te dejaría... morir -dijo mientras unas lágrimas recorrían su rostro

- Trunks, quiero que te quedes con mi cajita, para que me recuerdes

- Con o sin ella, siempre te recordaré -dijo mirándola tristemente a los ojos

Pan sintió que le dolía, mas el pecho y Trunks sintió el Ki de Pan cada vez más débil y se besaron tiernamente y con mucho amor y así quedaron un largo rato ya que ese era el beso que sellaba su amor, las estrellas eran su testigo mientras la luz de la luna alumbraba a los dos amantes luego se separaron un momento

- Te... te amo Trunks, nunca lo olvides

- Yo también te amo Pan, tampoco lo olvides -dijo mientras lloraba porque sabía que su amada se iba a alejar de él para siempre

Entonces Pan sonrió levemente mientras cerraba sus ojos y una lágrima recorrió su mejilla y finalmente murió en los brazos de Trunks

- ¡Pan! ¡¡¡Pan!!! ¡¡No me dejes!! ¡¡¡Pan!!! ¡¡¡Paaaannnn!!! -gritó hacia el cielo y luego lloró en el cuerpo de Pan

Aun en le hospital Gokú, Gohan, Goten y Vegeta dejaron de sentir el Ki de Pan, luego de unos minutos apareció Trunks con el cuerpo de Pan, todos ya sabían que había muerto

- Podemos revivirla con las esferas del dragón! -dijo Milk

- No podemos porque las esferas no reviven a las personas que hayan muerto por muerte natural o alguna enfermedad -dijo Gohan

- Pero las de Namek sí! -dijo Goten

- Tienes razón, voy a Namek y.......

- No! -dijo Trunks

- Que? Porque no, hijo?

- Pan me dijo que no quería que la reviviéramos con las esferas -luego de decir esto se fue, no quería seguir sufriendo al ver el cuerpo de su amada Pan sin vida

Él se fue a la playa en donde se dieron su primer beso, luego abrió la cajita y vio que adentro había un papel, lo sacó y lo ley

" _Hola__ Trunks, si estas leyendo este papel quiere decir que... ya no estoy a tu lado, perdóname por no decirte lo de mi enfermedad, yo me enteré de ella estando muy avanzado y pues... bueno quiero que sepas que te amo mucho y que deseo que me perdones pero no me revivan con las esferas de dragón, cuídate mucho mi niño, Te amo"  _

_ Siempre tuya_

_Pan_

- Pan... ahora que haré sin ti... -volvió a su casa y entró a su habitación sin hablar con nadie, solo subió y se encerró, puso la cajita en su mesa de noche, la abrió y se hecho en su cama, cerró los ojos y en la mente apareció la imagen de Pan, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y se quedó dormido, en ese momento un destello salió de la cajita y luego desapareció.........

Sueño de Trunks

- _Feliz cumpleaños Pan... toma esto es para ti..._

- _Muchas gracias mi niño, está muy bonita..._

- _Dime una cosa... porqué me dices niño? -dijo fingiendo estar un poco molesto_

- _Ahh, porque pareces un niño... especialmente cuando te molestas..._

- _Ah... la verdad no me molesta... a propósito... dicen que esa cajita hace que la pareja que se ame sea feliz... pidiendo un deseo de amor para la pareja..._

- _De veras? Entonces deseo que tu y yo estemos juntos para siempre... -Luego besa a Trunks muy tiernamente en los labios..._  

Fin del sueño

Eran las 6 de la mañana cuando los rayos del sol entraron en la cueva en donde Pan y Trunks la habían convertido es su lecho de amor, Pan despertó primera, al ver a Trunks a su lado recordó lo que pasó la noche anterior... observó como Trunks se veía tan lindo durmiendo, como un niño, pero tenían que volver así que despertó a Trunks...

- Amor... amor despierta... -dijo mientras lo sacudía levemente)

- Eh... que paso... -luego vio a Pan a su lado- ¡Pan! ¡Pan estas viva! -luego la abrazó muy fuertemente y Pan estaba muy sorprendida y conmocionada...

- Claro que estoy viva... o que pensabas que moriría con lo de anoche -Pan miró a Trunks pícaramente y luego Trunks vio a su alrededor y se sonrojó mucho... luego mientras se vestían le contó lo que paso...

- Fue solo un mal sueño mi niño... no te preocupes...

- Si, solo fue un mal sueño... -luego recordó el deseo que pidió Pan a la cajita y sonrió un poco

- ...o el deseo se cumplió...

- Que dices amor?

- Que te amo -y la besó  en la boca muy tiernamente...

_Fin_

Nota de la autora:

Antes que nada déjenme decirles que este es mi primer fanfic (lo escribi a los 14 años, ahora tengo 17 por lo que no edite nada de lo que habia escrito para q me juzgues q tal escribia a los 14, luego pondre otra historia escrita recientemente por mi) así que les pido que no sean tan estrictos conmigo... la verdad a mí me parece que Pan y Trunks hacen una bonita pareja así que por eso hice esta historia, tal vez cambié algunas cosas con la serie original pero eran para adaptarlas a mi historia... bueno cualquier cosa que quieran decirme este es mi mail:badgirl_xg@yahoo.es o dejenme algun review

Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi historia hasta la próxima 


End file.
